(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology and more particularly to a heat sink assembly, which comprises a heat transfer block defining a plurality of mounting grooves, and a plurality of radiation fins having a substantially inverted U-shaped profile and affixed to the mounting grooves through a stamping process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sinks generally comprise a heat transfer block and a plurality of radiation fins. These radiation fins can be directly welded to the heat transfer block. Alternatively, the heat transfer block can be configured to provide mounting grooves for the mounting of the radiation fins. After the radiation fins are inserted into the respective mounting grooves, a stamping process is performed to deform a part of the heat transfer block, enabling the radiation fins to be affixed to the heat transfer block. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,776 discloses a heat sink design, entitled “Heat emitting unit in form of a heater or cooler”, which achieves fixation between radiation fins and heat transfer block by deforming two opposite side walls of each mounting groove of the heat transfer block.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, ribs (radiation fins) are inserted into channels of a heat transfer block and are pressed into place through deformation of intermediary ridges. However, because these ribs (radiation fins) are planar sheet members, their heat dissipation surface area is limited and are often unable to provide sufficient heat dissipation of the heat sink.